Gjuha latine
Termi ' Gjenocidi Armen' (i njohur edhe si Holokausti Armen]] ose Masakra Armene) i referohet deportimit dhe vdekjeve të armenëve gjatë qeverisjes së qeverisë së Turqve të Rinj gjatë viteve 1915-1917. Kjo ngjarje momentalisht po shkakton mosmarrëveshje në mes të bashkësisë ndërkombëtare dhe Turqisë. Shumica e armenëve e shkollarëve perëndimor si dhe disa turq besojnë se vdekja e armenëve ishte rezultat i një plani shtetëror për çrrënjosje masive. Nga ana tjetër, shumica e shkollarëve turq si dhe disa perëndimorë, mendojnë se një konflikt në mes të dy palëve, së bashku me urinë dhe sëmundjet, ishte arsyeja pse një numër i armenëve vdiqën. Shifrat e numrit të vdekjeve ndryshon nga 200,000 deri në 1.8 milion, dhe ndonëse nuk ka konsensus ndërkombëtarë rreth numrit të saktë të vdekjeve të popullatës armene, shumica e burimeve perëndimore mendojnë që ky numër është së paku një milion. Gjenocidi Armen është rasti i dytë më i studiuar i çka quhet gjenocid dhe shpesh krahasohet me Holokaustin. Armenët në Anadolli Në vitin 1914, para Luftës së Parë Botërore, Perandoria Otomane kishte rreth 2 milion armen, shumica e të cilëve ishin armen ortodoksë apo katolik. Deri kah fundi i shekullit 19-të, armenët quheshin "millet-i sadika" (komb i besueshëm) nga otomanët, pasi që jetonin në harmoni me grupet tjera etnike në Anadollin Lindor pa ndonjë konflikt të madh me autoritetet qendrore—kjo edhe përkundë ndryshimeve religjioze dhe etnike dhe faktit që armenët e krishterë duhej tu nënshtroheshin ligjeve Islamike dhimmi. Përderisa popullata armene në Anadollin Lindor ishte e madhe dhe e gropuar, në pjesën perëndimore jeton po ashtu një komunitet i madh, shumica e të cilëve jetonin në kryeqytetin Stamboll ku një komunitet i konsiderueshëm ekziston edhe këtë ditë. Komuniteteve në Anadollin Lindore ju shkaktua shumica e viktimave. Gjenocidi Armen Para Luftës së Parë Botërore, Perandoria Osmane u vu nën qeverisjen e Turqve të Rinj. Në fillim, disa organizata politike armene përkrahën Turqit e Rinj, me shpresë se do të ketë ndryshime nga politika e Abdul Hamidit ndaj popullatës në përgjithësi dhe asaj armene në veçanti. Në këtë mënyrë, shumë armen u zgjodhën për në Parlamentin otoman, ku disa vazhduan pjesëmarrjen gjatë tërë Luftës së Parë Botërore. Më 1914, qeveria otomane e nxori një ligj të ri për të përkrahur luftën që kërkonte të gjithë meshkujt e moshës madhore gjer në 45 vjeç që ose t’i bashkëngjiten ushtrisë otomane ose të paguajnë tarifë të veçantë për t’u përjashtuar nga kjo kërkesë. Në fundin e vitit 1914, armenët u akuzuar për tradhti dhe (simpati-siding) për Rusët, dhe planet për një evakuim të dhunshëm nga fronti për në Sirinë e sotme u krijuan. Më 24 prill, 1915, qeveria e Turqve të Rinj urdhëroj zhvendosjen e qindra mijëra, e ndoshta më shumë se një milion, armen nga Kaukazi për në Mesopotami dhe Sirinë e sotme. Një rrjedhojë e kësaj zhvendosje ishte numri i lartë i të vdekurve. Statistikat e numrit të të vdekurve janë të debatueshme por qëndrojnë diku nga 200,000 në 1.8 milion. Dokumente zyrtare gjermane dhe austriake raportojnë se numri total mund të jetë mbi një milion, ndërsa raportet otomane flasin për 800,000 të vrarë (me ndoshta një milion të vdekur); shumica e shkollarëve perëndimor e pranojnë pohimin se së paku një milion vdiqën. Qeveria turke, shumica e shkollarëve turq, dhe disa shkollar perëndimor nuk pajtohen me këto shifra, duke pretenduar që numri i viktimave ishte shumë më i vogël. Kampet Perandoria otomane kishte krijuar 25-26 kampe të mëdha përqendrimi (Deir-Zor, Ras Ul-Ain, Bonzanti, Mamoura, Intili, Islahiye, Radjo, Katma, Karlik, Azaz, Akhterim, Mounboudji, Bab, Tefridje, Lale, Meskene, Sebil, Dipsi, Abouharar, Hamam, Sebka, Marat, Souvar, Hama, Homs dhe Kahdem), nën komandën e Çukru Kaya, një nga dorët e djathta të Talat Pashës. Shumica e kampeve gjendeshin afër kufijve me Irakun dhe Sirinë, dhe disa ishin vetëm kampe të përkohshme transite. Kampe të tjera u përdorën vetëm si zona për varrosje masive—si Radjo, Katma, dhe Azaz. Pas raporteve të vdekjeve, kampet Lale, Tefridje, Dipsi, Del-El, and Ras Ul-Ain u ndërtuan veçanërisht për ata që kishin vetëm disa ditë jetë. Shumica e rojeve brenda kampeve ishin armen. Pothuaj të gjitha kampet, duke përfshire edhe më të mëdhatë ishin nën qiell të hapur. Sipas Gjykatës Ushtarake, kampet tjera ishin kampe jo zyrtare të Gjysme-hënës se Kuqe të cilat përdoreshin për vrasje me injeksion të morfinës dhe pastaj trupat hidheshin në Detin e Zi. Në rastet tjera, sipas të dhënave, kishte vrasje të shkalles se vogle dhe kampe për djege ku popullatës armene i thuhej të shkoj në një zone të caktuar, dhe pastaj digjej bashkërisht. Të dhëna të tjera nga gjyqi ushtarak sugjerojnë se instilacione gazi ekzistonin po ashtu. Dëshmitë në gjyq na bëjnë me dije se Dr. Saib dhe Nail, një zëvendës Ittihadist, drejtonin dy ndërtesa shkollore që përdoreshin si kampe për shfarosjen e fëmijëve. Organizata Speciale (Teshkilati Mahsusa) Një organizatë special u themelua në dhjetor të 1911 nga qeveria otomane. Organizata e dytë, e cila morri pjesë në çka çoj në shkatërrimin e komunitetit armeno-otoman u themelua nga Ittihad ve Terraki në korrik 1914 dhe për ndryshim nga e para nuk i duheshin urdhra nga qeveria për të vepruar. Më vonë, më 1914, qeveria otomane vendosi drejtimin e kësaj organizate duke liruar kriminel nga burgjet qendrore për t’ju bashkangjitur kësaj organizate speciale. Sipas komisioneve otomane pranë gjyqit ushtarak, si komisioni Mzhar, në Sivas, që me 24 nëntor 1914, 124 kriminel u liruar nga burgu Pimian, e cila u pasua me lirimin e 49 kriminelëve në Ankara disa muaj më pas. Prej fundit të 1914-ës deri të fillimi i 1915-ës, qindra të burgosur u liruan për tu bashkangjitur më pas me këtë organizatë që më vonë u ngarkua për të përcjellur konvojet e armenëve të deportuar, gjersa numri u rritë në mijëra. Komandanti i armatës së tretë otomane, Vehib, i quante këta anëtarë të organizatës speciale “kasapë të qenies njerëzore.” Sipas të njëjtave komisione dhe burimeve tjera, kriminelët zgjidheshin anëtarë të organizatë speciale në bazë të egërsisë. Komisioni Mazhar gjatë gjyqit ushtarak, ka ofruar lista të këtyre kriminelëve; në një rast, nga 65 kriminel të liruar 50 ishin burgosur për vrasje. Procesi i zgjedhjes së kriminelëve, ku morën pjesë edhe mjek, sipas kërkuesve perëndimor është tregues i qartë i qëllimeve kriminele të qeverisë për të shkaktuar vrasje masive të popullsisë armene. Gjykimet ushtarake, Stamboll, 1919 Shumica e atyre përgjegjës për gjenocid u dënuan me vdekje në mungesë, pasi ju kishin ikur proceseve gjyqësore më 1918. Të akuzuarit arritën të shkatërrojnë shumicën e dokumenteve, që do të mund të përdorej kundër tyre para se të iknin. Gjyqi ushtarak vërtetojë dëshirën e Ittihadistve për të eliminuar fizikisht armenët, nëpërmjet organizatës speciale. Gjyqi Ushtarak, Stamboll, 1919: "Gjyqi Ushtarak duke marrë parasysh krimet e sipër-përmendura deklaron unanimisht fajësinë e këtyre të ikurve: Talat Pasha, ish-vezir i madh; Enver Efendija, ish ministër i luftës; Qemal Efendija, ish-ministër i marinës; dhe Dr. Nazim Efendija, ish-ministër i edukimit; ... Gjyqi, në pajtim me ligjin, dënon Talatin, Enverin, Cemalin, dhe Dr. Nazimin me vdekje." Historia bashkëkohore * Prill, 1994: Presidenti Bill Klinton lëshon një deklaratë për shtyp për të kujtuar “tragjedinë” që i pllakosi armenët më 1915, megjithatë ai u gjunjëzua nga presioni politik dhe refuzoj ta quaj atë si “gjenocid”, edhe pse para se të zgjidhej president ai e kishte bere një gjë të tillë. * 2002: Gjenocidi Armen bëhet temë e filmit Ararat, nga regjisori armeno-kanadez Atom Egojan (Atom Egoyan). * 20 Shkurtë, 2003: Raporti "Aplikueshmëria e Konventës së Kombeve të Bashkuara në Ndalimin dhe Dënimin e Krimit të Gjenocidit në Ngjarjet që ndodhen gjatë fillimit të shekullit Njëzete" nga International Center for Transitional Justice (ICTJ) thotë se "...se paku disa nga kryerësit e Akteve i dinin se konsekuencat e veprimeve të tyre do të ishte shkatërrimi, i pjesërisht apo i plote, i armenëve të Anadollit Lindor, ose vepruan qëllimshëm drejt këtij caku që do të thotë se posedonin qëllimin gjenocidial të kërkuar." Raporti konkludon "...Ngjarjet, shikuar bashkërisht, mund të thuhet se përmbajnë të gjitha elementet e krimit të gjenocidit sipas definimeve të Konventës së OKB-së, si dhe shkollareve legal, historianeve, politikanëve, gazetareve dhe personat tjerë do të arsyetoheshin në përshkrimin e tyre në atë mënyrë. " (p. 17). * 21 Prill, 2004: Dhoma e Ulët Kanadeze votoj për njohjen zyrtare dhe dënimin e Gjenocidit Armen. Propozimi kaloj lehte me 153 me 68, sidoqoftë, kabineti i kontrolluar nga Liberalet u këshillua të votoj kundër. Qeveria federale, me refuzimin e mocionit, nuk shprehu qëndrim nëse gjenocidi ka ndodhur apo jo, por vetëm një dëshirë për të mos hapur plage të vjetra, dhe të mbaje lidhje të mira me Turqinë. * ????: Rok grupi amerikan System of a Down, anëtaret e të cilit janë me origjine armene, shkroi këngën "P.L.U.C.K." ("Political Lying Unholy Cowardly Killers"), kushtuar Gjenocidit Armen dhe mohimit të tij Njohja zyrtare Disa shtet kanë njohur zyrtarisht Gjenocidin Armen, këtu përfshihet Argjentina, Armenia, Kanada, Franca, Italia, Greqia, Rusia, Sllovakia, Suedia, Zvicra, Uruguai dhe Vatikani. *International Center for Transitional Justice (ICTJ) Report Prepared for TARC *La Ligue des Droits de l'Homme *Parlamenta Kurdistanê Li Derveyî Welat *Permanent Peoples' Tribunal *Evropean Alliance of YMCAs *The Association of Genocide Scholars *Union of American Hebrew Congregations *World Council of Churches *The Turkish Human Right Organization *United Nations Sub-Commission on Prevention of Discrimination and Protection of Minorities *Council of Evrope, Parliamentary Assembly *Evropean Parliament Intelektualët turk që përkrahin tezën e gjenocidit Numri i intelektualëve turk përkrahës të tezës së gjenocidit është shtuar gjatë viteve; qeveria turke ka ndërmarrë hapa për ta parandaluar këtë rritje duke e bërë të jashtëligjshme nën kodin penal turk mbështetjen e tezës së gjenocidit. Orhan Pamuk, novelisti i famshëm turk, ra viktimë e këtij ligji, për shkak të qëndrimit të tij ndaj kësaj çështje. Arsyet për pranimit e tezës së gjenocidit nga intelektualët turk qëndron pas tri pikave të rëndësishme. Së pari, fakti që anëtarët e organizatës së lartpërmendur ishin kriminel, dhe se ata ishin dërguar qëllimisht për t’i përcjellë armenët, është prove e mjaftueshme e qëllimeve kriminele të qeverisë. Së dyti, fakti që jo vetëm armenët e zonave të frontit u deportuan, dëshmon kundër domosdoshmërisë ushtarake. Së treti, sipas tyre, teza e zhvendosjes nuk ka kuptim pasi nuk kishte përgatitje që do të sugjeronte “rivendosje,” që do të thotë se qeveria nuk priste që armenët do të mbijetonin. Dr. Taner Akçam, një specialist turk, shkruan për këtë çështje: “Fakti që as në fillim të deportimit, as gjatë rrugës, e as në vendosje, nuk kishte as edhe një masë të ndërmarrë për organizimin e migrimit, është dëshmi e mjaftueshme për planin e shfarosjes.” Përkujtimorja e Gjenocidit Armen Ideja për një memorial u shprehë më 1965, në përkujtimin e 50 vjetorit të gjenocidit. Memoriali u përfundua dy vite më vone (nga arkitektet Kalashian and Mkrtchyan) në kodrën Tsitsernakaberd mbi gryken Hrazdan në Yerevan. Stela 44 m e lartë simbolizon rilindjen kombëtare të armenëve. 12 blloqe betoni të vendosura në rreth, simbolizojnë 12 provincat e humbura në Turqinë e sotshme. Në qendrën e rrethit, në thellësi 1.5 metra ndodhet flaka e përjetshme. Përgjatë parkut të memorialit ndodhet një mur me emrat e fshatrave dhe qyteteve ku masakrat dihet të kenë ndodhur. Çdo 24 Prill qindra mijëra njerëz ecin deri të përkujtimorja dhe vendosin lule (zakonisht karafil të kuq ose tulipan) përreth flakës së përjetshme. Armenët në tërë botën shënojnë në mënyra të ndryshme këtë ngjarje, dhe shumë përkujtimore janë ndërtuar në komunitetet e diasporës armene. Shiko dhe këtë *Gjenocidi i grekëve të Pontit Referencat * * * * Nyje në Anglisht Websites supporting the genocide theses * Armenian National Institute * Documents from German State Archives, WWI * French site with works and debunking revisionists * History, articles, petition, pictures, quotations, forum, videos.. * cilicia.com genocide entry; Information and resources. * E-books and ressources. * Zoryan Institute genocide entry. * ArmenianHouse. Large collection of books and ressources. * Center of Holocaust and Genocide studies Armenian genocide entry. Media: *[http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/europe/4092933.stm BBC News article Turkey 'must admit Armenia dead' ] Websites opposing the genocide theses * Armenian Issue / Allegation Facts by Turkish Ministry of Culture * TurkishForum non-profit educational public service * Armenians in Ottoman official documents * French(and English) site covering history and allegations Category:Masakra af:Armeense volksmoord ar:مذابح الأرمن العظمى bg:Арменски геноцид bs:Armenski genocid ca:Genocidi armeni da:Det armenske folkemord de:Völkermord an den Armeniern en:Armenian Genocide eo:Armena genocido es:Genocidio armenio fa:نسل‌کشی ارمنی‌ها fi:Armenialaisten kansanmurha fr:Génocide arménien gl:Xenocidio armenio he:שואת הארמנים hr:Armenski genocid hu:Örmény holokauszt hy:Մեծ Եղեռն id:Genosida Armenia it:Genocidio armeno ja:アルメニア人虐殺問題 ko:아르메니아인 학살 사건 ku:Komkujiya ermeniyan lt:Armėnų genocidas mk:Ерменски геноцид nl:Armeense genocide no:Folkemordet på armenerne pl:Rzeź Ormian pt:Genocídio armênio ru:Геноцид армян sh:Armenski genocid simple:Armenian Genocide sl:Armenski genocid sr:Геноцид над Јерменима sv:Armeniska folkmordet tr:Ermeni soykırımı iddiaları uk:Геноцид вірмен в Туреччині zh:亚美尼亚种族大屠杀